


Papa Pig

by ArsenicWritings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicWritings/pseuds/ArsenicWritings
Summary: A little Roadhog/Reader in some pregnancy and fluff situations





	Papa Pig

For the past few weeks, you’ve woken up with an overwhelming urge to throw up despite whatever you ate last night. This of course concerned you, and with the advice from Angela you cut any greasy or unhealthy food items out of your diet… That was five days ago. Now here you were, tapping your foot against the tile while waiting for the results of the test to appear. Mako had been worried about you for the better half of two weeks, and you assured him you were fine but he obviously still worried. He had even been so reluctant to go on his field mission today but you assured him you were just peachy- in reality, you needed him out of the house for awhile. You loved him with all your heart but even you had to admit he was nosy… And if this what you think it is, you want to tell him when you feel ready. Oh who were you kidding? Of course this what you thought. You were extremely late on your period, plus a few days before the sickness began, you and Mako had a bit of drunken lovely sex to celebrate a job well done... Mako was never a fan of condoms, hated the lack of feeling and it wasn’t like you two were exactly opposed to having children so it made sense just to go without.Lost in your thoughts, you almost didn’t realize that the timer was buzzing on the bathroom counter next to the test you had set there. In little black lettering it displayed something that made your heart skip a beat…  
‘Pregnant’  
\------

You had met up with Angela a few times in secret just to double check and to be sure and happily she announced you were about five weeks pregnant. The news left you light on your feet, a constant smile on your face as you prepared a plan to tell your large lover. He was away on a mission for the next five days, and you were planning on using this time wisely. Your idea was something simple and cute, something you knew would surprise him nicely. While you plotted, you happily told the closest friend to you two, Jamie, who went into a flurry of cackles and making jokes about buns in ovens.You then told the rest of the gang while they were gathered in the mess hall- well… It was more like you blurted it out because you were so excited. Everyone was so happy for you, Lucio joked about how the baby will be massive because of his father… Half of you worried that might be true. But the thought of a little chubby baby with Mako’s grumpy expression made you laugh, and it put your nerves at ease at each passing day till he came home.

Taking a slow, deep breath, you tried to clear your mind as you moved absent-mindedly into the living room to fiddle with the bow on the present. Mako would be home any minute now, you saw the dropship land from your kitchen window while cleaning up and the vertipad wasn’t too far away. Normally when he came home, he’d toss off his things including his mask, and then shower you in affection the moment he got his hands on you. He adored it when you would greet him at the door, his lovely little wife there to ease his heart after a long mission. He’d bend down and lift you up gently only to press dozens of sweet, tender kisses to your lips. He’d carry you to the couch and sit down with you on his lap, asking you how you had been, how much he missed you, what you wanted for dinner… It was a routine that you adored.  
But this time, you sat on the couch already with the gift resting on your lap with a little smile on your face. You attempted to look casual when the door began to slide open, your husband coming into view in the doorframe. You immediately spoke up “Mako! Welcome home! H-how was your mission?” You were stammering already the moment he took his mask off. After being married for a few years you’d think you would get over the butterflies that filled your stomach when seeing his face, but that peppery white beard, the scars across his face, his septum ring with the little ball, his lovely kissable lips… It always left your heart racing. Your stammering left Mako raising a brow but he smiled at your blush. He shrugged off his gear onto the coat stand while making his way over to you, grunting slightly as he cracked his neck. “Was a pain, shit went south like always. How’s my girl been?” His voice was gravelier than usual, a sign that meant he had been slipping on the dropship… Poor thing must be exhausted. Standing up slowly, you make your way over to your ‘Hog’. Leaning down, he pressed his large calloused hand against your cheek and gazed at you with a loving expression. You blush softly and clear your throat, pushing out the present between you two as you steal a peck on his lips. “Got you a lil something. Open it!” You said giddily, your heart beating rapidly in your chest as his smile grew wider. Gently he pressed a long kiss to your forehead before scooping you up into his muscular arms, causing you to yelp from surprised. It made a deep chuckle echo through his chest as he sat down on the couch, splaying you across his lap.  
“Something for me huh?”, He inquisitively asked, you simply nodded and continued to hold out the brightly wrapped box. “Just for you...”  
You tried to keep yourself calm, nonchalant as he made quick work of the wrapping paper all while glancing up at you. The moment he began to slowly lift the lid of the box, your breath caught in your throat and you felt your heart might stop. Staring down into the box with wide eyes, he very delicately lifted up a set of three shirts. One was incredibly big, obviously meant for him when he lounged around the house. It was black with bold white lettering across the front saying, ‘Number 1# Papa Pig’. This left two more shirts in the box, one was much smaller meant for you, the same black color with white lettering, ‘Number 1# Mama Pig’, you were smiling so wide your cheeks hurt. As he slowly held up a little onesie he dwarfed in his hand, he began to tear up. ‘Number 1# Piglet’ was across the front, the pairs of clothing all had a matching little pig on it. “Y/N...”  
You bit your tongue to stop the tears that threatened to spill forth from your eyes, shoulders shaking. Running his hand through his long white hair for a moment, he stared at it all in disbelief with tears threatening to run down his cheeks. Looking up at you with a soft, caring expression, he gently placed his hand on your cheek. “Is… are you serious?...” He asked so quietly, as if his deep baritone voice might disturb their growing child. The moment you nodded your head, the water works could not be stopped as he lifted you into his arms in a big hug. His face nestled into your neck as he laughed sweetly, tears coating the collar of your shirt from both Mako and yourself. Standing up quickly with you in his arms, he spun around in a circle while laughing so loudly the picture frames shook. “I’m a dad! Shit… I’m gonna be a dad!” Mako laid you down on your back along the couch, resting his head against your stomach very gently as if to listen. You ran your fingers through his hair sweetly, admiring the look of your dear husband, the massive and ‘terrifying’ Roadhog, cradling your stomach as if it were the most precious treasure all with tears streaming down his face. Glancing sideways, your eyes rested on the sight of the trio of shirts placed out on the table. He noticed you staring at the shirts and he grinned, sitting up a moment to toss of his chest straps. Grabbing his shirt off the table, he hurriedly put it on, backwards at first, which caused you to go into a fit of laughter. He fixed it to be the right way, a slight amount of his stomach poking out but he didn’t care for a moment. You reached up and placed your hand on his cheek gently causing him to nuzzle into it. He then placed his hand onto yours, dwarfing it inside as he placed a series of kissing on the inside of your wrist. Moving his careful kisses down your arm, his smouldering eyes gazing up at you lovingly, it’s obvious just by the look how much you meant to him. When he finally reached your lips, he pulled you into a slow and deep, passionate kiss that left you breathless.  
“Y/N… I love you.”  
\-----  
Sitting in the recreations hall, you watched lovingly as Mako spoke with Angela and Ana at length about childbirth, children, and all things on the matter. You, meanwhile, sat idly running your hands along your swollen six months pregnant belly that poked out from your shirt. Lost in your observations, it surprised you to feel a little poke to your belly button, followed by Jamie’s laughter. Raising a brow at him, he shrugged. “Wot? You got a lil’ eject button like Hoggie.” The way he described it made you laugh, looking down at your own stomach with amusement. A little soft kick was felt at your right side, it was common… Half the time it felt like your unborn child was running laps in your womb. Your stomach was nearly twice the size of any woman at the same months in pregnancy, and you knew your unborn child would be big just like his father.   
“Yeah, just like Mako. The baby will be big like him, maybe he’ll be protecting you, too.” This caused Jamie to place his hand over his heart, an expression of hurt clear on his face. “I’ll ‘ave you know, no rugrat ‘s gonna be doin’ squat fer me. Neither is Roadie, he’s gotta worry bout’ you. I mean, hell, look at ya! Yer fuckin’ huge mate.” He exaggeratedly motioned to your stomach, his arms spreading out wide in comparison. The moment he finished speaking, a large tanned hand fell on his shoulder followed by a gentle grip. You covered your mouth to contain a laugh, the look on Jamie’s face as Mako loomed over him with a glaring expression was always hilarious. Mako picked up Jamie from his chair, then sat him on the ground and instead took his place beside you. “Don’t call my girl big Jamison.” The command in his voice was thick like honey, but stern as ever… You couldn’t tell if it was a joke or an actual threat. Either way, it left Jamie nodded and moving to sit on the table next to you instead. Mako gently placed his hand against your stomach, his palm still dwarfed your frame even when twice the size due to the baby… But it was comforting to feel so protected.  
“Hmm”, you hummed, eagerly watching Mako’s expression. The moment he had set his hand down on your stomach, the baby kicked up hard towards him.   
“Strong lil piglet..” He joked, gently reaching up and running his thumb along your cheek.  
“Just like their dad… Angela said because of how large the baby is, I might have to have a c-section or an induced labor a bit sooner than we planned.” You gently reach out to hold onto his hand which he gently squeezes, easing any fearful thoughts form your mind. His smile and calming presence always kept you grounded, made you feel sad and secure no matter what it was. Leaning in, he gently rested his forehead against your own while rubbing gently at your back. “”S fine… We’ll be fine…” He whispered softly to you, before gently leaning in to steal a sweet, light kiss.  
\-----

It was in the middle of the night, around one-thirty five in the morning that you jolted awake with a sharp whine. Your stomach ached, a painful tightness at the lower half of your swollen belly had woken you up. It wasn’t exactly anything new, and it had scared you many times before. Angela had said it was ‘braxton hicks contractions’ and it wasn’t anything to worry about… But that didn’t stop them from feeling painful, a pushing sensation followed by a sharp hitch of muscles that left you gasping and whining. Your noises had immediately woken up Mako, the large man sitting up to gently place his hands lovely against your stomach. Tears were beginning to form at the corner of your eye which he gently wiped away with his thumb, gently placing a kiss to your cheeks. His large hand ran up from the upper half of your back, to your lower half, kneading this large fingers into any knots he could feel all while whispering gently, sweet nothings into your ear. Every nerve of your body was on fire with pain; but the feeling of his large, gently hands working across your body began to slowly ease your body. You always hated waking up in the middle of the nights like this, whimpering in pain until coaxing hands soothed wave after wave of pain from you. His steady, calm breathing, his caressing, stable hands, and his sweet, caring words always managed to settle you down back into the lull of sleep. With half-lidded eyes, you look up at him one last time with a smaller smile. He leans down to press a kiss on the shell of your ear and whisper in a husky tone, “You’re okay Y/N… I’ve got you.”  
\-----

 

On a colder fall night in October, Mako was making dinner like always for the two- three, of you. You were dying for italian, stuffed shells with garlic bread sounded like heaven for you, and Mako wasn’t about to let you raise a hand to make it. He always took on the job of cooking and cleaning with you laid up on the couch with a bowl of whatever sweets you had wanted resting on top of your stomach. It was all like any other night… until you felt something off. It was like a pressure inside, something akin to the braxton contractions but this was far more intense then that. The moment you had stood up, thinking you were going to throw up, your water broke. Immediately you called out to Mako in the kitchen with a panicked tone, and without missing a beat he dropped what he was doing to run to your aid. When he had noticed the fluids covering the floor and yourself, he immediately began calling Angela while gathering the emergency bag he had packed months before. The pain was so sharp and frequent after your water had broke, it felt as if someone was sitting on your stomach- the pain of it was causing you to sob softly. Tucking the phone underneath his chin, he immediately lifted you up into his arms and carried you off to the car in a rush…

Nine hours of painful labor, with Mako holding onto your hand the entire time, smoothing down your hair, reminding you to breathe, you gave birth at three in the morning, all the while Mako had never left your side for even a moment. It came to a great surprise that the baby you had expected, turned out to be two little bundles of joy. A little boy with curly black hair and darker skin, he was chubby and had your eyes… And your little girl, who had your hair color, and the same darker skin as her brother, she was much smaller and looked so fragile. The two were so pink, little cheek so round and full, screaming their little lungs out and kicking since the moment they entered the world. The moment Mako saw your son, he began balling with just how similar he looked to himself. When he saw your little daughter, he looked as if he had never witnessed someone so beautiful. Gently you rocked your son in your arms, the little baby sleeping calmly against your breast, while his sister kept crying so gently against you. Looking up at Mako, you smiled sweetly before looking back down at your little miracles. “You can hold her… She won’t bite.”  
His eyes got so big for a moment before his brows furrowed, a pained look clear across his face as he looked down at his lap. “What if… I scare her? Not exactly pretty like you… Plus what if I hurt her?” He sounded so concerned, looking from his large palms to your infants, his hands dwarfing the entirety of their little bodies. You just shook your head and sat up, gently handing off your daughter to him with the utmost care. Gently he supported the back of her head and rubbed his finger across his cheek, a little smile across his face… The moment he held her, her whimpers and cries had ceased, leaving her calmly looking up at Mako with a little smile before giggling... As she laughed, it was obvious Mako’s heart nearly broke from just how much love he felt in that moment.  
Scooting in to sit closer to you, he gently rest his chin on top of your head as he stared down at your beautiful children. “...Love you, Y/N… And our little ones...”  
\------

“Tama, Kiri, you little brats better get inside before your father sees you!”, you shouted out the back door, your two little piglets were currently messing with the pet potbelly pig, Dot, by placing ribbons all over her. Tama was the first to jump up, rushing to the backdoor to look up at you with a little missing toothed smile. He looked so might like Mako, having the same face shape, little dimples, and he was even getting big for being only five. Rustling your hand through the curly locks of his black hair, you usher him inside before tapping your foot playfully. “Kiri… You know papa’s not gonna be happy with you messing with Dot..“ You walk off the back porch and scoop up your daughter in a flurry of her giggles. She’s the best parts of you and Mako, she had his stubbornness that was for sure. Tickling at your daughter’s stomach, she kicked her feet wildly while laughing loudly. “Mama nooooo!” She shrieked, causing you to laugh gently before releasing her from the tickle monster’s grasp. Putting your hands on your hips, you raise a brow at her as she puts her hands behind her back innocently. “Sorry mama... “ She mumbles, giving you that puppy eyed look that Mako gives you at times. You sigh dramatically and roll your eyes, holding your hand out to your daughter. “Alright c’mon, papa wants to take you two out for breakfast dinner. He said you can even eat all the cake you want.” You grin down at your daughter as you lead her inside, only to see Mako putting Tama’s little shoes on trying to teach him out to tie a bow. You place your daughter on the counter next to her brother, and gently kiss Mako’s cheek. He wraps his arm around your waist and dips you down low, peppering your face lovingly in a flurry of kisses which earns fake noises of disgust from your little twins on the counter. You turn to look at them with mock sadness, holding onto your heart and sniffling like you might cry. Mako then hugged you tighter to himself, placing a hand on his cheek with a frown. “Now see look what you did… Broke your mama’s poor heart.” He wiped a pretend tear away before making a series of fake ‘boohoo’ cries, bringing the drama up as you pretended to be dead in his arms, your tongue hanging out of the corner of your mouth.

 

The twins laughed and reached out to you, placing their little hands on your cheeks and forehead. “We’re sorry mama!” Tama says, placing a wet little kiss to your cheek as Kiri whines. “Don’t die mama!”   
After a moment you stand back up right with a grin, poking their little bellies with a laugh. “Mama’s fine. Daddy wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me.” You nudge Mako who laughs and nods, gently placing a kiss to the back of your hand. Reaching out, you help Tama down from the counter and hold onto his hand, as Mako does the same with Kiri. In the middle, the two of you clasp hands and smile to each other before leading the excited twins out the door to the car.  
All while wearing matching shirts that read, ‘Number 1# Mama Pig, Number 1# Papa Pig, and 1# and 2# Best little Piglets around.’


End file.
